Give A Little More
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Lelouch has dreams, Suzaku makes them come true. One shot. Will not continue. Pointless smut. Yaoi/Lemon Mature for a reason.


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

**One shot – not going to edit- sorry for mistakes in advanced.**

**Named after Maroon 5's new song, Give a little more. Because they're smexi and put me in the mood for writing something smexi...**

Lelouch sighed as he watched his best friend walk into the student council room. Dammit, he loved that boy more than anyone...

"Hey Lulu," Suzaku sat down at the table and smiled, "did you do your history report on the Templars? I'm really confused about it..."

"I did... would you care for some help?" Lelouch turned his chair sideways.

"Yeah, I've got all these notes but I'm unsure of how to put them together," Suzaku took out his notebook and showed Lelouch.

The raven looked it over, taking a pen and writing numbers next to the notes, "Put them in this order, reword them a little and I think you should at least get a B..." he looked at Suzaku who smiled at him and quickly threw his arms around him.

"Thanks Lulu!" he nuzzled against his neck, causing the older boy to squeak a bit.

Lelouch relaxed into the hug and in hailed Suzaku's sent that was known to Lelouch all too well. They had been best friends since they were nine years old, and they had shared many hugs over the years. But only over the last few years had Lelouch really become to enjoy those hugs, never wanting them to end. Lelouch gasped when he felt lips press against the crook of his neck.

"Suza..." Lelouch about melted, mewing quietly at the small kisses that were planted on his neck.

"Mm.. you smell so good..." Suzaku ran his fingers in his hair and down to the nape of his neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Lelouch whispered.

"Because I love you..." he pulled away and looked into Lelouch's violet eyes.

A blush spread across Lelouch's face. They leaned in slowly, lips locking in an awkward first kiss. Suzaku ran his hands down Lelouch's sides, rubbing slightly. He felt the slenderness of Lelouch's body, noting how small he actually was. The older boy moaned slightly, parting his lips to do so. Suzaku took the opportunity to shove his tongue into the raven's mouth, sucking on his tongue and lips. Lelouch felt a growing pain in his groin as Suzaku's hands teased around his crotch, causing him to moan loudly.

"I'm going to fuck you..." Suzaku smiled, and before Lelouch knew it, he was bending over a table- taking it from behind.

…

Lelouch woke with a gasp, sweating and panting as he looked around his bedroom. He sighed, not wanting to remember the dream he just had. He lifted the sheets off his lap and looked in his lap, an erection standing proud between his legs. He yawned and fell backwards on his bed, hoping his problem would just go away after a while, but it didn't. Lelouch hated masturbating, even if it did make him feel good. He would always feel guilty after cumming and uncontrollably gasping out Suzaku's name. He jumped, hearing his cellphone buzz on the nightstand. He lifted it and read the incoming text.

'_Are you up?_' it was from Suzaku.

'_Yeah, what's up?_'

'_I'm bored... and I can't sleep. Could I come over?_'

Lelouch sat up and leaned on the wall that was pressed against the side of his twin bed, '_Of course, make it snappy...I'm bored and can't sleep either._'

Lelouch got out of bed, sliding on his bathrobe and walking from his room. He quietly walked down the hallway and tiptoed down the stairs- quiet not to wake his younger sister and maid. He waited by the door, opening it as soon as he heard Suzaku walk up the front steps.

"Hi," Suzaku smiled and walked inside, shaking off his jacket. It was snowing pretty heavily outside, and the younger boy was not properly dressed for the weather.

"You should have worn something heavier... Look at you, you're shivering," Lelouch closed the door quietly and removed the jacket from Suzaku while he slid from his shoes.

"I know, but I figured I was just coming over here and you would have it nice and toasty in here with that large fireplace," he pointed out the fireplace in the living room that was nearly out.

"Hm, I suppose..." Lelouch walked over and tossed a small log on the fire. It caught quickly and lit up the room with a yellow glow, "so you couldn't sleep?"

"No..and you're normally up all night, aren't you?" Suzaku sat in an oversized chair, Lelouch squeezing in beside him.

"Yeah, I was actually asleep tonight until a dream woke me up.."

"A dream? What kind of dream?" Suzaku asked.

"I- … I don't remember," Lelouch blushed, remembering how he dreamed of Suzaku bending him over and pounding away at him.

"Oh well," Suzaku smiled, pulling the older boy into his lap.

Lelouch squeaked as Suzaku giggled, turning slightly sideways so they could lean against the arm of the chair. Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch's waist.

"Are you sure you don't remember?" he could fully see the bulge Lelouch was trying to hide with his robe.

"I'm sure.." he whispered.

"Mm.. Okay," Suzaku slid his hand down, rubbing slowly at the bulge.

"What are...? Ah..." he gasped, feeling Suzaku's warm hand slid into his robe, and directly into his underwear.

"You look like you need help with this..." Suzaku jerked his hand, causing the older boy to wiggle and moan in his lap.

"S-st...op.." he whimpered and bucked his hips upward into his friends grasp.

"I don't think you mean that.." Suzaku jerked faster, causing Lelouch to rake his nails across Suzaku's jeans, "Do you remember what your dream was about?"

"Nng...you..." Lelouch moaned and arched his back, gasping quietly.

"What was I doing?"

"Me..." he whined.

"I was doing you?"

"Uh-huh..."

Suzaku ground his hips against Lelouch's backside, rubbing his erection against the boy, "How was I doing you?"

"From... mm... be-hind..." he gasped again and could feel himself cumming, "faster..."

"I love you, Lulu..." Suzaku squeezed him, causing the boy to scream quietly and cum in his hand.

Suzaku smiled and kept working his hand slowly, watching as Lelouch tried to calm down.

Lelouch sighed, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I've always wanted to..." Suzaku watched as Lelouch turned around in his lap, straddling his hips.

"You want me? Like that?" Lelouch was blushing.

"I do...do you?"

"I do," he leaned down and pressed their lips together, causing them both to moan, "I always have..."

"Me too..." Suzaku watched as Lelouch slid his robe off, revealing his shirtless torso. Suzaku ran his hands on his body, causing the older boy to moan quietly, "Can we have sex?"

"No..." he leaned down, kissing Suzaku deeply, "But we can make love..."

Suzaku nodded and felt his cock pulsing in his pants as he thought about making love with Lelouch. He'd thought of it all the time, spent orgasm after orgasm in the shower as he thought about being inside of Lelouch's small body.

Lelouch undid Suzaku's pants, watching as his cock was released from its prison. He slid to the floor, making it so Suzaku was sitting up in the chair. He took the length into his mouth, listening as Suzaku gasped and moaned loudly. Lelouch bobbed his head up and down on the length as he slid his underwear down to his knees. Suzaku sat up further and watched as Lelouch wet two of his fingers and slid them into himself. Lelouch moaned, sending vibrations through Suzaku's cock.

"Do you finger yourself a lot?" Suzaku smiled and ran his fingers in Lelouch's hair.

He hummed, nodding his head slightly, he pulled off with a pop and smiled, "I do it a lot...I like it," he gasped and kept fucking himself with his fingers, making the cutest faces Suzaku had ever seen.

"Are you ready yet?" he began jerking off, watching his new lover get off on himself.

"Ah!" Lelouch moaned, "I'm cumming..."

"Not yet, not without me..." Suzaku lifted him up and into his lap, "no cumming on your own finger..." Suzaku smiled and kissed his neck.

"Then hurry up...Do something..." he whined and ground his cock against Suzaku's stomach.

"Ride me," Suzaku held his hips.

"I don't know how..." Lelouch kept fingering himself, moaning quietly.

"You'll figure it out...Just try it," Suzaku pulled Lelouch's hand away, listening to him whimper at the removal of his own fingers.

His fingers were quickly replaced with Suzaku's pre-cum covered cock. Lelouch moaned and dug his nails into Suzaku's shoulders, trying to get used to the feeling. Suzaku thrust upward, causing Lelouch to scream slightly and begin to ride. He found a rhythm and bounced up and down, grinding on Suzaku's lap.

"You're so tight..." Suzaku watched Lelouch bounce in his lap.

"And you're so big..." Lelouch held hands with him, riding harder and faster, "m-much..much bigger than..than.. my vibrators..."

"You use those?" Suzaku moaned, picturing Lelouch laying in bed, thrusting toys in and out of himself.

"Uh-huh..."

"That's so hot..." he kept thrusting upward into the boy, making him shake with pleasure.

"I'm...oh..." Lelouch moaned as Suzaku began kissing his neck, feeling himself reaching a second orgasm.

"Fuck..." Suzaku lifted the boy up and switching positions. He pounded in and out of Lelouch, holding his hands above his head.

"Ah! Harder!" Lelouch screamed and opened his legs wider, pulling Suzaku in deeper.

"I'm cumming, Lulu..." Suzaku moved harder and faster, causing Lelouch to scream louder.

"Cum in me..." Lelouch bucked his hips, feeling heat rise in his groin, "almost there..." he whined and thrashed around.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku gasped, almost shocked that he came so suddenly in the boy.

Lelouch screamed Suzaku's name in return, shooting his cum over his stomach with a loud girlish moan. Suzaku released his hold on Lelouch's wrists, looking into his violet eyes.

"I love you..." they whispered at the same time, kissing softly as they came down from their orgasms.

Suzaku smiled and pulled the blanket off the back of the chair, covering them up and falling asleep with Lelouch tight in his arms.

…

**Just me and my pointless smut... ;) how was it? Did you gasm? LOL jk...**


End file.
